One Less Lonely Girl
by Moon Lite Kiss
Summary: Everyone has a someone except Hermione. Soon she bumps into someone during her loneliness and things take an unexpected turn. Will Hermione ever find The One for her? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hope you like this story! I love the whole forbidden crap. Don't know why, and don't care. :) If you have any comments about "Oh the title's just like Justin Bieber's song!" I would like to say that I thought of that after writing this and I HATE justin beiber so plz don't comment about the title. Thnx!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. . . . . . . (Damn it...)

**One Less Lonely Girl**

Chapter 1 - The Bump In

Hermione was always left out. She had had enough lately. I need a boyfriend, she thought to herself, and a good one too. Harry always had Ginny at his side, Ron has Lavender, Neville had Luna. Even Crookshanks had a girlfriend! Luna had gotten a cat, she was pure white, and her name was Clair. Her full name was Clair de lune, after the song. Luna had liked the song and loved that the name meant moonlight in french when she found out. Hermione sighed. For christ sake! Even Pansy, desperate clingy Pansy, had someone. Blaise Zabini and her have been close lately. Why does it seem everyone had someone but her! I need to get a love interest and fast, she thought, but who? There weren't any boys who were nice to her or even like to acknowledge her purely on the fact that she was smarter than most of them. Damn her brain! Before she knew it she had wasted an entire hour thinking about couples. It was past her usual time to sleep. So, thinking of a plan and hoping her dreams would tell her a solution, she climbed into her bed and went to sleep.

The next morning she was surrounded by the usual couples. First, it was Harry and Ginny. Something she could handle since they tended to be less of the make out in front of whoever the hell you want type. Hermione grinned at them.

"Going down to get breakfast." she said.

Ginny grinned back, "Yup! You know someone told me some interesting news the other day," Ginny turned to Harry "You wait for Ron," she said,"I need to tell Hermione something in private."

Harry nodded. Ginny took Hermione by the arm and they were headed for breakfast. "You will never believe what happened last night!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione's face fell a little. "Look, Ginny, if it's about you and Harry's intimate moments," she said hesitantly,"I really would rather you not tell me."

Ginny looked at her incredulously. "Do I look like Fred and George to you," she said rhetorically. When Hermione opened her mouth to answer when Ginny beat her to the punch line. "Don't answer that," she said, sighing.

Hermione closed her mouth and shrugged. "Okay, so what was the news?" said Hermione quietly. Ginny grinned,"I found out about someone who has a crush on you. . ." Hermione snapped her head up quickly. "Who?" she asked hesitantly, almost not wanting to know. Ginny giggled, "It's, it's," she stopped giggling herself nearly to death,"It's . . . Seamus Finnigan!"

And then Ginny started giggling so hard she fell flat on her butt and was crying. Her face was pink, tears running down her cheeks, and she was STILL laughing. Hermione sighed, it wasn't that bad, she thought. Ginny finally stopped and looked at Hermione, trying to be serious.

"So . . . What do you think?"She asked. Hermione shrugged, "I don't know yet." Ginny rolled her eyes, "C'mon 'Mione! You seriously need to get a love interest of some type," Ginny said,"you're always the third wheel around us and I always feel so bad about it."

Hermione smiled a small smile at one of her best friends. "Don't worry," she said, "I'm use to it by now anyways."

Ginny stopped Hermione, and got in front of her, gripping both of Hermione's shoulders saying,"Exactly! You need to have some fun. So, I think I'm going to tell Seamus he should ask you out and when he does you're going to yes."

Hermione chuckled at her red headed friend. "No, I shouldn't. I mean, I barely know him," Hermione said,"and let's face it. I'm not exactly a knock out for guys anyways."

Ginny shook Hermione, her ears getting red. "YOU. ARE. GOING. ON A DATE. WITH SEAMUS FINNIGAN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Ginny said, her stubborn side coming out. Hermione nodded her head quickly, knowing well not to argue with Ginny at her current state at the moment.

Soon after a couple filled breakfast, Hermione decided to go ahead and arrive early to her Ancient Runes class. Unknown to her at the time, Hermione had passed a certain blonde slytherin who had overheard (aka eavesdropped) on her recent love life conversation. Malfoy smirked as he saw the perfect oppurtunity to humiliate the witch on his own terms. He bid the slytherins a swift goodbye and went on to do just that.

On her way to class, Hermione watched the sun beam through the corridors and she smiled. It was nice days like these that made her, for once, not want to go to a classroom. She smiled and breathed deeply, appreciating what little sun she was able to get at the moment. Suddenly there were heavy footsteps echoing throughout the halls. Hermione turned to see who's footsteps they were and was suprised to see a Mr. Malfoy following close behind her. She went slightly pale as she realized she was alone in the hall. Which meant there was only one person Malfoy could pick on to make his day a little better.

Hermione. Or as Malfoy liked to call her, Mudblood. And if he was being civilized, Granger. Which almost rarely ever happened. Hermione huffed and started to walk faster. Malfoy smirked widely as he saw Hermione's pace speed up at his newly noticed presence. He jogged swiftly over to her side.

"Well, Granger, seems like you've got yourself a date for the night," Draco said smiling and loving every second. "Poor fellow."

Hermione blushed and quickly looked down. "And how is this relevant to anything that involves you Malfoy? It's none of your business."

Draco chuckled before replying. "Well, I feel so sorry for the poor man! I just have to buy him a bottle of the finest firewhiskey I can get." He stopped walking beside her and laughed. "I mean, who in their right mind would ever date the likes of you! Unless of course, he either needed his homework done or lost a bet."

Draco started to laugh louder as Hermione's cheek blushed a dark crimson. Hermione didn't know what overcome herself but suddenly she started to silently cry. She then turned to Draco and screamed. "It's none of your damn business you arrogant, pompous, brain dead little prat!"

Hermione turned on her heels and ran to the closest girl's bathroom. Draco stood in the empty corridor stunned. He was only poking fun. He hadn't really meant to make the gryffindor girl cry. And really didn't know it was that easy! Otherwise, he'd have done that ages ago! Draco sighed and scratched the top of his head unable to figure out what to do. Suddenly he remembered he needed to get to class and he was far from where his first class was. Draco then started towards his class, still somewhat boggled over what to do about hurting the girl's feelings. He shouldn't feel guilty about hurting a mudblood's feeling. He's a Malfoy, after all!

After cleaning up a bit, Hermione felt a bit humiliated. She wasn't humiliated about crying over Malfoy's words. She was, however, humiliated that she had cried in front of Malfoy. That had made her look weak in front of an enemy. And a cruel one at that. Hermione sighed and bit her lip before heading to class. For the first time, Hermione Jean Granger was late. She entered the class room and apologized meekly to her professor. She quickly took her seat as the entire class stared at her in shock. The professor continued with the lesson to Hermione's relief. As she took notes, she decided she needed to talk to Malfoy. She needed to explain. She didn't know why she felt that she should explain, she just felt it.


	2. Chapter 2 Apologize!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2 - Apologize?

It was dinner time when Draco entered the Great Hall. The sweet aroma of rolls and honey ham filled the air. Draco inhaled the scent and his stomach growled as if to ask what the hold up is. He sighed as he realized he needed to find Granger. He needed to talk to her. To say what, he had no idea. All he knew was that he needed to talk to her. He then started towards the one place he knew she would visit one way or another. The library.

Hermione entered the Great Hall after explaining her tardiness to her professor. She smiled as she smelled the thick heavy aromas of food. Oddly enough, she was ravenous and had the slight urge to stuff her face like Ron. Her stomach growled softly before she realized she had to find Malfoy. She sighed as she walked over to a particular group of 3rd year Ravenclaws. The group had always had a certain thing for Malfoy, and always knew where he was. Why they fancied him, was beyond Hermione's knowledge. He was mean, manipulative, self centered, arrogant, and anything but nice.

Hermione approached a light auburn haired girl. Her name was Arianna, and she was a member of the let's obsess over the pale slytherin git club. Looks like being a prefect has it's perks, Hermione thought since she knew at least one of the girls. Arianna paled frightenedly as she saw Hermione approach her. She was scared that she was in deep trouble.

"Don't worry, Arianna, you're not in trouble. I just needed to know if you had seen the annoying fer-I mean...Mr. Malfoy," Hermione asked clearing her throat.

Arianna squinted her eyes at Hermione suspiciously. "Yes, but why do you need to talk to him? I thought you despised him!"

"I do. I just need to notify him of a message the headmaster needs to give him about his prefect duties," Hermione said. Woah, she thought to herself, since when have I become such a great liar?

"Oh," said Arianna taken aback,"He left and went down the hall to the right."

Hermione nodded and thanked her before leaving the Great Hall. She hoped somehow, the words she needed to explain would come before she was face to face with Malfoy. Honestly woman, said a little voice in her head, what are you thinking? He's Draco Malfoy! He deserves no explanation, just the cold shoulder. Hermione sighed. Yes, she knew. But she felt she just had to explain.

Draco scowled. He'd visited the library and there was no damn sign of Granger at all. His stomach was growling at him, angry he'd ditched dinner to go find Granger to explain. Explain what, he thought to himself, I've no idea what to say to her. But everytime he thought of how he had made her cry he got this deep pain in his chest. Is this guilt? He thought, no no. I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't feel guilt. EVER. He shook his head as he made his way to the great hall once again, not paying attention much to where he was going. Before he knew it, Draco had turned a corner and smacked head first into Hermione.

Hermione gasped loudly, slamming down on her arse. She groaned in pain at the swelling in her head.

"Ow," said another voice.

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy holding his head, wincing a bit. She bit her lip nervously. Draco stood, his head pounding in pain. He groaned again before realizing he'd rammed into Granger. He looked down at her, her expression like a doe in head lights. He fought to smirk at her expression. He cleared his throat a bit as he nervously held out a hand to help her up. She looked at the hand suspiciously, not trusting it nor him. Okay he deserved that. Draco cleared his throat again, wiggling his hand a bit.

Hermione bit her lip harder. She didn't know whether or not she should trust Malfoy. He was devious and after all, he had spent most of his child hood insulting hers. She took a deep breath, remembering to try to believe in the best of people. She hesitantly grabbed his hand and he gently pulled her up, much to her surprise. She blushed and looked down.

"Thank you," she muttered.

Draco raised his eyebrows shocked. Had Hermione Granger just apologized to him? He nodded at her.

"I...,"Draco paused, unsure of what to say, "I'm...I'm sorry."

WHAT? A voice screamed in his mind. Have you lost your damn mind? You're a Malfoy! And besides that, she's a damned mud blood! He shook his thoughts, still a bit shocked those words had come out of his mouth as though without his permission. Hermione stood her mouth wide open, her jaw dropped. Had it not been him who said it, Draco would've laughed his arse off at her expression. Hermione was shocked, she didn't know what to say. Finally, she wracked her brains for a response.

"Um...thank you," she said a little breathless.

He gave her a curt nod and left. Hermione stood registering what had just happened. Draco Malfoy had just apologized. To her. She shook her head. This must be a dream, she thought. But before her thoughts could go any further, her stomach let out a very unlady like growl. Hermione had skipped her lunch and was starving. She sighed and cleared her head before making her way to the great hall to eat.

Author's Note: Okay guys sorry this chapter took so long and sorry it's so short. Had a few things I needed to take care of. Please R&R! Thanks :)))


End file.
